User talk:DancePowderer
Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4 Attention: Please do not post links to prediction blogs. I will see them on the news feed, and they just take up space on the talk page. If you do post the link, I will not read it. re:sig glitch thanks for remind me, It has been corrected, i guess -- 09:21, August 29, 2011 (UTC) its much better hey i found a much better pic of your avatar right here: link Imhungry4444 16:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I can not find the chat buton where it was. Has some changes been made? (I was away for a while). Blackendedsoul 17:16, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Log Translation Sorry, could you wait for a while? Currently my power is out at home where all my raws are because of the recent big hurricane that hit through the east coast of N. America, so I don't have net, lights, water, etc -_-; unless I get my power back, the next time I can access would be thursday or so, when I will stalk mom to work again, but it would be nice if you could find a raw for me or ask klobis. Thanks. 23:07, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay, didn't see. And thank you we are fine now; we got our power back finally early this morning. 09:04, August 30, 2011 (UTC) you must be happy i bet your pretty happy with the recent developments in the chat Imhungry4444 19:29, August 30, 2011 (UTC) exactly, when i first heard it i thought it was you who did it through sheer impatience.Imhungry4444 23:50, August 30, 2011 (UTC) OMG classsic, we should troll and send him trolly messages.Imhungry4444 05:07, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Dynamic IP Im sure you got the message too,but that mama guy is now range blocked,if he manages to get a new network,just ban it manually:)-- Collages Can you help me hunt down as many collages as you can, and categorize them under Category:Collages? Thanks in advance. 09:26, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Devil Fruit gifs Due to that recent poll, we are now removing several Devil Fruit gifs, such as File:Pika Pika no Mi.gif, File:Hiken.gif, and several others. Are we gonna replace them with more high quality ones or should we start deleting? 10:02, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :Can we start deleting those marked for deletion gifs yet? 03:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Non-Canon Categorization I like to ask about the Category:Non-Canon. Should we remove that specific category from all pages, since there are already Category:Non-Canon Antagonists, Category:Non-Canon Characters, etc. Seems kinda redundant to have both "Non-Canon" and "Non-Canon something". While for certain other categories may go among the same line (i.e. Category:Pirates and Category:Pirate Captains) they are actually kinda different (pirate means seafaring criminal and pirate captain a specific position within a pirate crew). On the other hand, "Non-Canon" seems too general to appear on every page, so should we remove them all? I'd set up a forum or something, but this seems too minor for it, so I feel like just asking for opinions from a fellow admin. Thanks in advance. 22:13, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, can you help out please? There's like 315 pages, too much by myself. 22:29, September 3, 2011 (UTC) What is Trolling?? Yo DP Its me MDM, I just wanted you to ask you what is trolling? i got 2 scenarios so can you read it and tell me if its trolling or not. Scenario No. 1 If you have same avatar as someone else, do that mean you are trolling?? Scenario No. 2 if you are on Chat and you are calling someone, but she/he doesn't answer and you type their name 100 times to get their attention, Does that mean you are trolling or spamming?? Well it not important so reply me when you have some free time. 01:22, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks but, Yo its me MDM again. Thanks for the links, but i just want to know if these two scenarios can be put in category of trolling or spamming? Scenario No. 1 If you have same avatar as someone else, do that mean you are trolling?? Scenario No. 2 if you are on Chat and you are calling someone, but she/he doesn't answer and you type their name 100 times to get their attention, Does that mean you are trolling or spamming?? Just reply Yes, no or So-so. It will mean alot to me. Thanks Sorry for bothering you again. 02:01, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Welcome message Can you change in in both MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user and MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user? Otherwise if the page doesn't exist it won't show the text. And maybe you miss this message: :hey i found a much better pic of your avatar right here: link Imhungry4444 16:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Also, just a curiosity, are videos allowed in profiles? :and for those user pages that I marked for deletion, there is no problem deleting them since that user doesn't exist (another user move its profile), and some of them are in the main namespace. Beside if an user will ever register himself with that nickname, it will have a profile that doesn't belongs to him. Edit wars There are more edit wars now on this wiki.User:Ricizubi started to delete the infoboxes on subpages on the wikia and there goes other users editing against.Just clear it somehow.I am tired of seeing this. 14:45, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I don't upload pictures anymore! Forum Just revive the old one. We shouldn't need to clutter up the forum when the other one is still semi active. The point of those edits is the vote said to use Nakama. We still haven't even decided how long it should be before a new vote should be allowed on a subject. I think it should be 3-4 months at the max. Possibly 2 at the minimum. SeaTerror 03:18, September 7, 2011 (UTC) The vote already was finite. It should just be reopened when ever the time limit is set. Which should be the subject of the next thread in Site Problems. SeaTerror 03:26, September 7, 2011 (UTC) So are you going to make the forum or revive the nakama translation? SeaTerror 18:53, September 7, 2011 (UTC) New Users What's up with all these copycat ? You should report this to the staff... it's probably some idiot who like trolling and spamming... maybe they can block an IP range so he won't be able to create new accounts anymore. Its about time. Yo DP its me MDM. Well you have heard that i was Kick-banned from chat for reason of Trolling and Spamming (which i disagree with). I want to ask you if there is any way to cancel my Chat-ban. its not important so reply when you have free time. 20:33, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I Promise !!! Thanks DP I Promise that i won't make you regret your decision. 20:45, September 9, 2011 (UTC) is this guy yo DP, keep an eye on this guy:http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Vegeta_ssj5 hes the guy thats been arguing with you guys on the zoro talk page about zoro having haki and he puts zoro as a K. haki user on the haki article. so deal with him as you please. Imhungry4444 14:52, September 10, 2011 (UTC) The Infobox forum Hi there, can you please come over at the Forum:Infoboxes to discuss the possible creation of the infobox guidelines and the proposal to cahnge the chars color schemes ? Thank you, Admin Dude who is Deleting My Uploaded pics ?????-------------------------> Granit Hysaj df-tourney blog Hey what's up? Could you do me a favour and remove the banner rici put up on this blog? He doesn't want to do it, and I don't want it on my blog. Thanks 18:43, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I could make a very long essay about this, but I wont, in short, that banner does not affect commenting or voting in any way, maybe influencing the winner, but that can any normal comment do, also an annoying comment can be on any blog, like saying, "This blog sucks", its almost the same, only grabbing more attention re:Deleting Gifs and Supernova Pic Yeah, but the gifs are no longer being in use at all. And it doesn't seem like anyone will renew them, or find much use for them. Right? Also, the new Supernova pic (File:SN.jpg), I think it was missing Zoro and Killer (as Leviathan 89 indicated), and cannot be "11 Supernova". Besides, they should upload the File:Eleven Supernovas.jpg instead of a new file. 04:41, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll leave the gif for a while longer, if you wanna delete them, okay. For the Supernova pic, I've retrieved it and re-uploaded it onto the old file, in case for record keeping. Otherwise, I don't see how it can fit into the Supernova page. If we can find a way to fit it into the trivia or something, then I can fully restore that picture Yontoryuu uploaded and we can put it in then. 05:11, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Supernova New Bounties According to Yountoryuu, the Eleven Supernovas have new bounties after the timeskip, and he based it off an Arlong Park forum that Zoro-san got. Should we trust them? I have my doubts, but I wanna hear your opinion. 09:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) hello! i was wondering why you removed my post about doflamingo's ablities. i mean i know its just fan speculation, but i saw a page once where there were only rumours posted. could i post there? and if yes, could you please point out the page? :D or rather what to enter in the search box, maybe its easier. thanks for your time, i'm new here i don't really know how things work, but i learn fast. thanks again! Credits Hey about the SBS, should I credit my username somewhere for the ones I translated? I've never really thought of it, but since people have started taking the translations and giving the credits to some other dude, it's sorta getting annoying. Don't get me wrong I was fine at first but now that official main manga translator sites are taking our SBSs and posting them... yeah. I doubt anyone actually looks at the credits anyway but just in case someone starts making money with the translations (yeah, it's highly unlikely). 21:58, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Haha yeah. I was blown away when I recently found mangareader posting our SBSs. It's funny how they took all the grammatical errors with them too XD So how do I do this? Do I go like *All translation credits go to User:JapaneseOPfan or something? And would the top or bottom be better for you? 22:11, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Subpage splitting for Hito Hito no Mi Should I split the Hito Hito no Mi into subpages, like for Gomu Gomu no Mi for each Gear, or Santoryu for each sword? 20:25, September 24, 2011 (UTC) "Art of Weather", some guy named it "Tenko Jutsu" as in romanization. Don't remember who did it, but I got that from there. 22:02, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Dunno, just like Ginga Pachinko, maybe these came from the third databook, just like Black Leg Style. Maybe we can ask Klobis to provide the source and page number. 22:40, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I dunno where Tenko Jutsu came from either. It was already there, so maybe Klobis put it there, and I naturally trust it. Most likely from the third databook. 00:20, September 25, 2011(UTC) Vice Admiral Tsuru It was directly stated that she was Sengoku's second-in-command in chapter 132 or 134. 03:57, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Vandal DP, I saw you recently log in, if you are online please look in the wiki activity, ban that asshole who is uploading all that crap (literally). About the pictures there I saw that you deleted those horrid pictures (THANK YOU!) and I just want to say something. Me and Pandawarrior uploaded other images to replace these, so it's not disgustingly on the "recent images" page. So we did break the rules by uploading pictures that have no use, but it's so somebody can delete them without vomitting. This may have shown the image glitch, being one of the innappropriate pics being uploaded by me. That's just a glitch, I swear I didn't upload any of that. I just uploaded replacements, so the thingy glitched and falsely accused me of uploading. tl;dr I helped make replacements, it glitched, so it looked like "porn pic was upladed by uknownada". Just wanted to let ya know I didn't. Now I can scroll through new pics without vomitting. Thank you. Uknownada 21:49, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Tsuru Tsuru is Sengoku's second-in-command. It says so in her introductory chapter. 00:51, September 27, 2011 (UTC) hallo i need help? hallo i was woundering if you know how to set a direct link for blogs becuase i want to spread the word!Total carnage 22:16, September 29, 2011 (UTC) thanks!Total carnage 22:27, September 29, 2011 (UTC)